Logan Walker
Sergeant Logan T. Walker is the main protagonist and the playable character in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He's Hesh's younger brother and Elias' second born son. He is the youngest member of the Ghosts and the only one that does not speak. During the events of Ghosts stories he's 16 years old. He is then 25 years old during the events of the other missions. Him and the other Ghosts are sent to find and capture Gabriel Rorke. At the end of the mission The Ghost Killer, he is captured by Rorke and is sent to an unknown location where he suffers the same torture Rorke had endured. Biography Early Life Logan Walker was born in 2001 to Elias Walker and an unnamed mother, and was the younger brother to David Walker. The family lived in San Diego, California, as Elias was part of the United States Army, and served in Task Force Stalker, better known as Ghosts. Logan was known for having a close bond with his brother, David, as he often follow his footsteps, and would be later raised by Elias to hunt. ODIN Strikes Logan and Hesh were listening to their father tell the story of the Ghosts, and return home when the Federation uses the ODIN space station to strike the United States. Elias ordered his sons to return home, but are forced to leave due to the rods destroying the landscape, and are nearly killed. The brothers survive the explosion of a gasoline truck, but Logan is hurt, and he is taken to the truck by Elias and Hesh. The war against the Federation began to cause a stalemate between them and the United States, and Elias became the leader of a group of soldiers in San Diego. Logan and Hesh were forced to enlist into the United States Army, and Logan rose to the rank of Sergeant by 2027. Call of Duty: Ghosts Logan and Hesh work outside the wall, and fight invading Federation soldiers while protecting civilians from them. After doing so, Elias orders his sons to No Man's Land to link up with a recon team, and gather intelligence on what the Federation are doing. In No Man's Land, they see a Federation commander interrogating a soldier, and are later cornered and attacked by wolves. Logan, Hesh, and their pet dog Riley are saved by Ghosts members Thomas Merrick and Keegan Russ, meeting with the recon team. Merrick asks the brothers to help them rescue their teammate, Alex "Ajax" Johnson from the Federation. The group attack the stadium and rescue Ajax, but he dies of wounds, before telling them that Rorke is alive, and that he is targeting the Ghosts. The group evacuate from a helicopter, and head to Fort Santa Monica to fight against the Federation, who were commencing Operation Homecoming. Logan and Hesh fight against the counterattack, and the two look for their father while killing soldiers. Eventually, the two head to Elias' command center, and Logan is attacked by a Federation maniac soldier. The soldier stabs Logan, but Hesh saves him, and the brothers and Riley are saved by Keegan and a operative code named "Ghost". In the helicopter, Hesh demands that they go find their father, but Elias reveals himself as "Ghost", and Merrick states that he is "The Ghost". Afterward, Elias tells Logan and Hesh about Rorke, who was the captain of the Ghosts until he was abandoned unwillingly by Elias when killing Federation leader Diego Almagro. Logan, Hesh and Keegan are sent to Caracas to get intel on Rorke's location, and see that Victor Ramos is in the area. The trio infiltrate the skyscraper, and rappel across the building to eliminate Federation forces to get to Ramos. The group succeed in capturing Ramos, and the latter gives them intel on Rorke, who interrupts the scene and taunts the Ghosts. He then detonates explosives within the skyscraper, forcing them evacuate from the collapsing building. The Ghosts gather intel that Rorke is hiding in a Campeche Oil Fields in the Gulf of Mexico, and the Ghosts capture him with the aid of helicopters. The Ghosts interrogate Rorke on their plane, but the Federation attack the plane with their gunship. Logan holds onto the plane, seeing Rorke be rescued by Federation soldiers, telling him if he wants to join the Federation, then to find him. Logan manages to survive, and reunites with the Ghosts, and invade Federation soldiers before making it to extraction. The Ghosts plan multiple operations in stopping the Federation, and gathering intel on what they are working on. In the Andes Mountains, the Ghosts gather intel on a missile program, and later destroy an oil station in Antarctica, which cripples the Federation's oil supply. Later on, Logan and Keegan work together in destroy a Federation ship underwater with a torpedo, and fight Federation forces while invading sharks. The last operation was infiltrating a factory in Rio de Janeiro, and the group learn that the Federation has remade another space station called LOKI. Elias orders an airstrike on the factory, and the Ghosts escape with the help of Kick. The Walker family and Merrick arrive at a safehouse in Las Vegas, but are sedated and captured by the Federation with gas. Rorke interrogates Logan, Elias and Hesh while Merrick is taken away to be interrogated by other soldiers. During the interrogation, Rorke shoots Logan, and he attempts to overpower the former, but is instead stunned. Rorke then kills Elias in front of his sons, as Elias tells Logan that everything will be okay. Afterward, Logan, Hesh and Merrick are being prepared to be executed, but are saved by Keegan, and escape from the building. Before extracting to the helicopter, Logan has to carry a wounded Riley to safety. The group are taken to the U.S.S. Liberator, and Merrick becomes the commanding officer of the Ghosts, and gives Logan his father's mask. Logan and Hesh work together to propel the Federation, and had to deal with the other side of the deck collapsing. When rods start destroying the ship, Logan and Hesh make it to a Black Hawk for safety. Afterward, Logan and Hesh are sent to a command center to aid Badger Company in letting Icarus Team assault the LOKI space station. When the brothers learn that Rorke is on a train and leaving launch control, they decide to pursue and kill him. On the train, Logan and Hesh fight against enemy forces to reach the main engine to kill Rorke, and kill soldiers and destroy a helicopter. Hesh orders Merrick that when he says "checkmate", to launch a rod onto the train, and the brothers prepare to breach the door. Logan and Hesh manage to get to Rorke, with Logan using Rorke's revolver to kill two of his soldiers, but is attacked and held hostage. Hesh orders Merrick to launch the rod, and the brothers barely survive the train crash, and attack Rorke in combat. Logan uses Rorke's revolver to shoot Rorke, as Hesh is wounded by the bullet due to holding him up for Logan to shoot him. Afterward, water rushes into the train, and Logan holds his brother, and manages to reach to the surface on a beach. Logan and Hesh celebrate their victory, but Rorke attacks the two, breaking Logan's arm, and kicking Hesh in the face. Rorke shows admiration for Logan's strength and will, and decides that he wants to have him brainwashed so that he can hunt the Ghosts for Rorke, and drags him away from Hesh. After the credits, Logan is seen captured in a pit, mirroring when Rorke was tortured and brainwashed by the Federation himself. Gallery Elias-and-Hesh.jpg|Logan with Elias Hesh in "Ghost Stories" (his feet visible below the shot). Logan-taken.jpg|Logan being taken away by Rorke. Trivia *Though never seen in game, the Rorke files show him with blonde hair. *He is the youngest member of the Ghost team, but Riley could be debated to be youngest. **Logan is also one of the youngest playable characters in the Call of Duty series, as he was 15-17 tears old in "Ghost Stories". **However, Farah Karim has surpassed him in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), as she appears as a young girl in the mission "Hometown". *He is similar to Gary "Roach" Sanderson from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Mute Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Victims Category:Determinators Category:Selfless